We Can't Stop The World
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: I wish I could, but I can't. I can't stop the world. And I can't stop myself from falling more in love with you more and more each day. Why does it matter? It's our destiny. I'm your destiny. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**We Can't Stop The World**

**I wish I could, but I can't. I can't stop the world. And I can't stop myself from falling more in love with you more and more each day. Why does it matter? It's our destiny. I'm your destiny. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: Recently, I've had this obsession with stop the world. I can have it on for hours on repeat and I won't get sick of it. This is why I love Demi. (And Miley) They're songs are so... deep. They have so much meaning to them. They're inspiring. I decided to write a happy oneshot, since everyone seems to be so depressed, which I find stupid. Just because Nick finally had the guts to apologize to Selena? Why don't you be the bigger person and keep your faith in what you believe in, instead of taking down people and their happiness. You have no right to do that. No matter how much you disagree with Nelena fans, it's seriously disgusting of you to go bash them, or tell them it's not true. Don't take their moments away from them. If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it. Whether 'nelena' is a publicity stunt or not, you have no right to go telling Nelena fans that. Please just let them happy. They deserve that. Vice versa. If we respect them, they'll respect us. Kaythanksbye.**

**BTW: Was my birthday on Wednesday. I turned thirrrteeen. Leave a review with a happy birthday wish?**

**- W e C a n ' t S t o p T h e W o r l d -**

_**Nick**_

"Hello beautiful, how you doing?" I talked playfully into my blackberry, being careful to keep my attention and eyes on the road.

"Hey cheesy boy, whattup?" Her contagious laugh rang in my ears, making it hard not to crash into some random dudes car. Pity I killed someone. I blame love.

"Oh, I was just wondering what my beautiful girl is doing today." I commented, swerving sharply to avoid crashing into a bush and killing innocent little squirrels. Miley made me animal obsessive and protective. Don't blame me, I was never a tree hugger, but then a certain blue eyed girl made me into one.

"Well, she's having a texting frenzy with Demi, and has just finished packing." She said, pausing for a second before she said the second and waiting patiently for my reaction.

"Don't worry Mi, I won't flip my lid at you." I chuckled as she released a relieved sigh. I was a seriously unpredictable person, kill me why don't you? I suggest you don't, or hundreds of girls with 'Marry Me Nick J' signs will come hunting you down with pitchforks. "That doesn't mean I won't miss you like hell." I added as an afterthought, making her giggle again. How cute does that girl wanna get?

"I'll miss you too Nickykins." She said softly, indicating she was happy, but sad at the same time. Call it strange, 'but she's just being Miley'.

"I'm coming over." I announced, pressing the end call button before she had a chance to say anything. It's best to surprise that girl, and push her buttons. Pushing people's buttons makes them angry. And when she's angry, she likes to make out with me. And that makes me happy. More happy than you'll ever know.

After ten minutes of driving, I arrived at her house. I stepped out of my car and pressed her doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer. The door automatically swung open, and she threw her arms around me.

"Nick!" She squealed, her hair brushing against my face. I chuckled at her antics, wrapping my arms around her and returning the hug. "I thought you were in Texas with Demi!" She exclaimed after pulling away.

"I was, we just came back, and I decided to leave all the unloading and unpacking to Joe so I could come say goodbye to you." I said, letting my arm fall down around her waist.

"I'm so glad I get see you before I leave." She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, slamming the door behind her. She nodded upwards, indicating she wanted to go up to her room. Guess why.

After reaching her room, I quickly shut her door and slammed my lips against hers. I felt her smiling, as she rested her hands on my cheeks, pulling me in closer. I wound my arms around her small body, biting down her bottom lip to ask for entrance. She gladly accepted, parting her lips to allow me in.

After about ten minutes of making out, she pulled away panting, for much needed oxygen. "I love you so much." I brought my lips to her ear and whispered in it. Her cheeks went bright red, as she bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.

"I love you too." She giggled in that adorable way she does, sitting down at the edge of her bed and patting the spot next to her. I sat down.

I poked at her cheeks repeatedly, making her squirm. "Your blushing like mad." I teased.

"Well I have you to blame for that." She poked my chest in revenge, resting her head against it and looking up at me with big blue eyes. "Don't be too busy to talk to me."

"Never, I only do that to my brothers." I said, half joking and half serious. I do it to Joe, not Kevin. Kevin's awesome. Joe's.... Joe. Enough said.

"Miley, time to leave!" Her mum called out from the bottom of the stairs.

She looked up at me again, this time with moist eyes. "I'll miss you." She whispered softly. I shifted her in my arms so she was facing me.

"I'll miss you too." I pressed my lips against hers momentarily, before planting a kiss on both her cheeks. I intertwined my hand with hers, and pulled her up. "Let's go before your late." We went downstairs and then outside, where her mum was waiting for her in her car.

"Bye Mi." She threw her arms around me for the second time today. I felt her tears against my skin, as she cried silently in the crook of my neck.

"Bye Nick." She switched on a watery smile, and pecked my lips as a final goodbye. "I'll call you when I get there." Was the last thing she said before getting into her car and driving away.

And sure, we won't always be with each other. But our love is strong enough to get through anything. We can't stop the world, but there's so much more we can do. We'll fall more in love each day, as we realize that we're destiny. She's my destiny. I'm her destiny. She's mine. I'm hers. And that's just the way it goes.

**- W e C a n ' t S t o p T h e W o r l d -**

**I lied. It's happy-ish. The goodbye part isn't happy, but... I can't write fully happy things, okay? It's MUCH more happier than the OneShots I usually write. The last happy OneShot I wrote was for Miley's birthday. Since then, they've all been super depressing. Did you like this? I didn't. DON'T FORGET: Leave me a birthday present AKA REVIEW! (:**


End file.
